ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros.: The Movie
Super Smash Bros Plot Hades, furious over his defeat at the hands of Pit brings together Ridley, Bowser, Ganondorf, Ghiraham, Mewtwo, Dr. Eggman, Dr Willy (with Bass in tow), King K. Rool, Andros, King Dedede, Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde to destroy Pit and Dark Pit. On their journey they meet the villain from Xenoblade. Bowser constructs a gun that turns people into trophies and they encounter Wario and decide to recruit him to their team. Word spreads through the nintendo universe and lots of Smash brothers characters shows up in the same place. Thinking the others are the threats a fight breaks out which is settled by Ness and Roy. Captain Falcon organises a plan when suddenly the villains attack the heroe's base (Peache's castle). The villains turn most of the heroes into trophies with the exception of Captain Falcon, Shulk, Dark Pit, Duck Hunt Dog, Kirby and Sonic. Unfortunately all the characters except Duck Hunt Dog and Kirby don't trust watch other. This goes full circle when Dark Pit pulls out the electro shock arm and Shulk pulls out the manado. Sonic manages to get everyone on the same page and they encounter Snake who has already rescued Falco, Pac-Man, Mega-man and Marth. They sneak into the villains base and split up. Shulk gets looked in a room with Pac-Man and has to fight Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde and Metal Man. Sonic and Duck Hunt Dog find Samus but are ambushed by Ridley before they can free her. Duck Hunt Dog is too quick for Ridley and starts taunting him with his infamous laugh, Sonic gets the final blow after saying "hasn't anyone ever told you (jumps at Ridley) YOU'RE TOO BIG!" every Smash brother gets freed but are ambushed by the villains. Mario and Luigi fight Bowser and the Koopa Kids, Dark Pit has to fight Shadow Man, Mega Man faces off against Bass, Samus fights the transformed Meta-Ridley, Link fights against Ganondorf and almost gets shot with the trophy gun but it clips his neck and he splits in to Toon Link, same happens to Mario as he turns into Doctor Mario, Greninja, Charizad, Pikachu and JigglyPuff fight against Mewtwo, Ness and Lucas face off against Porky, Pac Man and Sonic fight an army of ghosts and Dr.Eggman in his Egg Robo, Shiek faces off against Ghiraham, Kirby faces off against Dedede, Wario faces off against Duck Hunt Dog, R.O.B and the Ice Climbers. Snake and Shulk face off against Liquid Snake, the Kongs fight K.Rool, and Fox and Falco fight Wolf and Andros. Pit, Marth, Ike, Roy and Robin attack Hades but must fight through millions of underworld minions and Little Mac and Rosalina fight the EggPlant Wizard and Olimar faces off against lots of Bullborbs. The villains retreat to a flying battleship but are intercepted by the hellberd piloted by Meta Knight with Villager, Wii Fit Trainer and Captain Falcon aboard. After a lengthy battle Porky's soul is absorbed and transformed into Master Hand. Villains and Heroes unite to defeat this new threat but their combined power is not enough until captain Falcon gets Pit to fly him up to Master Hand and as he launches himself at it he shouts, for the first time in the movie "FALCON PUNCH!" and weakens Master Hand. Master Hand's fate is sealed when Lucario appears and goes mega, along with Charizard and Mewtwo. As the credits roll we see a figure standing near an electric fence as it scrolls along you see it's none other than Cole Magrath from InFamous.